


A Dream Worth Keeping

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Song challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Dream Eaters, Dreams, Mentions of Cancer, non descriptive child death, non descriptive illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Dreams are peculiar things. Vague at best, some unattainable, some bland, some extravagant. Humans clung to their dreams like a lifeline, going about their days wishing for things that may never come.What humans don't realize, however, is that their dreams were all generic.
Series: Song challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577803
Kudos: 6





	A Dream Worth Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm. Getting used to original works, so sorry if this is so short. My friend and I are doing a song challenge where we give each other a song. She has to create art for what I give her, and I have to write a fic for what she gives me.
> 
> This one was...difficult to get inspired.
> 
> The song given to me was A Dream Worth Keeping from Fern Gully.
> 
> https://youtu.be/ba_OryDMiCI

Dreams are peculiar things. Vague at best, some unattainable, some bland, some extravagant. Humans clung to their dreams like a lifeline, going about their days wishing for things that may never come.

What humans don't realize, however, is that their dreams were all generic.

Lauverine weaved through the unsuspecting humans, looking at their dreams and tilting their head. Curious things, humans were. Lauverine's kind collected dreams when humans died, scrubbing them clean until they regained their generic state and implanted them into a new human. It was a daunting task, but Lauverine enjoyed it.

To an extent. There were always the more difficult cases.

The spectre followed the new trail they caught, frowning when it led them to a hospital. Lauverine didn't care for human hospitals, always so full of misery and distress and despair. Lauverine shifted their form, turning themselves into a more suitable appearance. A winged being, this time, something humans called "angels". It made the job easier, in case a human had the ability to see them. Lauverine didn't like to scare them, unlike others of their kind.

They frowned when the trail took them to a small room, crowded with humans gathered around a small bed. A child, frail and barely hanging on. Lauverine hated these cases the most. Children with illness taken too young, unable to achieve any sort of dream. But there was a design in place, and it couldn't be helped.

Lauverine drew closer to the bed, looking the child over with a calculating eye. The boy's dream slowly manifested over their head, and they blinked. A simple dream, this one. The boy just wanted to grow old with his family, start one of his own. He didn't want fame or fortune, no grand scheme to get to the top. Unusual, to say the least. Every human had a plan to get rich or become famous, travel the world and do the impossible.

"I figured you would have left by now, Dreameater."

Lauverine looked up from the boy, giving a lopsided smile to the Reaper entering the room. They looked to the boy again, gently placing a hand on the dream and lowering it back down to the boy's head.

"Not taking this one, hm?" The Reaper sighed, moving to stand on the other side of the bed. "I too, find these instances to be difficult."

Lauverine nodded, shifting back into their normal, shadowed form. They knew that there was no saving this child, but sometimes, a dream was worth keeping. Even in death.


End file.
